Bunga Kehidupan
by nakashima eru
Summary: Memiliki harapan untuk memenuhi harapan. Tapi hal itu tidak harus membuatmu mengakhiri kehidupan. "Selamat karena kau hidup. Dan jangan pernah mencoba mengakhiri hidupmu lagi." [Dedicated For#SA16] [Happy Reading]


-Keep living up other's expectations and forgetting to live for yourself-

.

.

"Enam…puluh…lima…"

Setelah membaca angka yang menjadi ukuran hasil belajar anaknya, si ibu langsung meremas kertas hasil ujian di tangannya dengan emosi negatif yang meluap.

 _PLAK_

Sebuah tamparan ditujukan sebagai hadiah kepada satu-satunya anak yang dimilikinya atas nilai yang didapatkan.

"Kau mempermalukan ibu! Kenapa kau sangat bodoh sekali, Nagisa!" sang ibu kemudian menjambak rambut panjang anaknya. Meski laki-laki, ia memiliki rambut panjang bak perempuan yang tak lain karena paksaan dari ibunya karena sang ibu sangat ingin punya gadis manis sebagai teman hidupnya.

Nagisa menahan tangisan, meski ia meringis sangat kesakitan karena ia tahu, jika ia berani mengeluarkan suara saat seperti ini, siksaan ibunya akan lebih bertambah. Ia masih ingat bagaimana rasa sakit luar biasa saat pemukul kasti mengenai dahinya tatkala ia tak sengaja mengeluarkan rintihan.

Setelah sang ibu puas dengan kekerasannya, ia pun berubah layaknya ibu peri yang baik hati.

Tidak ada satu jam setelah kejadian ia menjambaki rambut putranya, kini ia mengelus lembut rambut biru indah itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia mengelus sambil menunggui putranya belajar semalaman.

"Kau haus sayang?"

Nagisa hanya menggeleng.

"Hmm, kalau begitu lanjutkan belajarmu. Ibu akan menemanimu belajar sampai jam satu."

Tengah malam sudah terlewat, namun Nagisa tidak pernah merasakan kantuk karena ketakutan lebih mendominasinya. Belajar dengan kondisi tertekan memang sangat sulit dilakukan, namun ia memaksa diri karena sorot mata sang ibu selalu tertuju pada angka-angka yang ditulisnya.

Entah bagaimana Nagisa berhasil melalui hari-hari beratnya. Namun hari ini merupakan salah satu hari yang sangat ingin ia hindari.

Hari olah raga sekolah.

Seharian sang ibu menatapnya seperti monster hendak menerkam korban. Nagisa memiliki fisik ringkih dan ia tidak begitu pandai olah raga sehingga ia gagal mendapatkan pita merah sebagai simbol kemenangan di pesta olah raga sekolah yang sangat diidam-idamkan ibunya.

"Lagi-lagi kau tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan ibu!" seperti biasa, hobi menjambak sang ibu kambuh lagi.

"Maafkan aku—maaf—" dan Nagisa kelepasan mengeluarkan suara.

Sang ibu lalu menyeret anaknya ke dalam mobil, membawanya entah kemana karena tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar selama perjalanan.

Dengan serabutan sang ibu mengeluarkan Nagisa dari mobil dan saat itu pula Nagisa sadar kalau saat ini ia berada di tanah lapang di pinggir kota.

"Larilah."

Hanya sepatah kata itulah yang terdengar oleh telinga Nagisa sebelum ia dipaksa lari sepanjang sore mengelilingi tanah lapangan. Dengan berbekal sedikit tenaga Nagisa memaksa kakinya berlari hingga batas terakhir. Ia limbung saat sudah sampai putaran terakhir dan dengan sigap sang ibu menangkap tubuh anaknya, membopongnya ke dalam mobil dan membawanya pulang.

Nagisa hampir tidak bisa bergerak saat ibunya memanggil untuk makan malam. Berlarian sepanjang sore setelah ia baru saja berolah raga seharian di sekolah tentu sangat menyiksa tubuhnya. Tapi ia masih belum lupa dengan prinsip ibunya, bahwa jika ada panggilan, ia harus segera menghadapnya.

Sajian makanan lebih mewah dari biasanya terhidang di depan mata Nagisa.

"Bagaimana? Ibu dengan senang hati memasakkanmu ini semua."

"Terima kasih, bu." Dengan senyum tipis yang dipaksa, Nagisa menghargai ibunya meski saat ini nafsu makan sama sekali tidak menghinggapinya.

"Makanlah yang banyak, sayang." Sang ibu mendekatkan berbagai menu kepada Nagisa.

Dengan berusaha tenang, Nagisa memakan semua yang ditawarkan sang ibu karena ia tidak mau kejadian penjejalan makanan terulang kembali.

"Nagisa, ibu ada hadiah untukmu."

Sebuah buku tebal berjudul " _The World History_ " memantul di bola mata Nagisa.

"Aku sangat khawatir dengan nilai sejarahmu. Ibu akan beri kamu waktu tiga hari untuk menamatkan buku ini. Setelah selesai kamu baca ibu akan mengetesmu."

Bak psikopat, sang ibu memberi perintah putranya dengan senyman tulus.

"Baik." Nagisa tidak tahu apakah ia akan mampu menyelesaikan tugas baru dan beratnya itu, tapi yang ia harus lakukan saat ini adalah menuruti apapun perintah mutlak dari ibunya.

.

 **Bunga Kehidupan**

 _by Nakashima Eru_

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 _by_ _Matsui Yuusei_

 **Rate T**

 **Drama, Hurt Comfort**

 **#StayAlive2016**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nagisa berusaha konsentrasi dengan bacaan tebal di depannya. Menyelesaikan buku sejarah dunia dalam dua hari sedangkan saat ini bukan musim liburan membuatnya gelisah hingga ia menemukan sebuah café yang memang suasananya cukup tenang. Lembar demi lembar ia susuri dengan mata beningnya yang kini semakin berair dan sesekali menenggak kopi yang baru saja ia pesan.

"Haaaahhhhh!"

 _BRAK_

Beberapa buku terlempar berantakan di samping Nagisa. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda terkulai dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja tepat di samping meja Nagisa.

"Kalau kau membuang bukumu, ilmu akan sulit masuk ke dalam dirimu." Nagisa memungut buku yang dibuang gadis lunglai itu dan menghampiri mejanya. Karena tidak ada niat berurusan dengan si gadis, Nagisa segera kembali ke mejanya.

"Hei! Kau sedang belajar?" namun si gadis berbeda dengan Nagisa, ia justru terlihat sangat ingin berurusan dengan Nagisa. Kini si gadis sudah duduk manis di depan Nagisa.

"Namaku Sakura." Tanpa ditanya Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku bolos sekolah hari ini." Meskipun tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Nagisa, Sakura tetap mengajak Nagisa berbicara.

"Aku sangat suka matematika tapi aku kesulitan untuk mengerjakannya." Sakura mulai menggerutu karena Nagisa mulai menggeser sedikit duduknya menjauh dari Sakura.

"Hei! Kau dari Kunugigaoka, kan? Ajari aku matematika dong!" sakura sudah memasuki tahap agresif, ia menarik buku sejarah tebal Nagisa.

"Kembalikan!" bentak Nagisa.

"Tidak!" balas Sakura.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan membaca itu dalam tiga hari. Kembalikan!"

"Ajari dulu aku matematika!"

"Hah?!"

"Ajari aku atau akau akan membawa lari bukumu." Ancam Sakura.

Nagisa terlalu lelah untuk kejar-kejaran dengan bocah, jadi ia memutuskan mengajari Sakura matematika. Tak disangka Sakura sangat cepat paham dengan semua yang Nagisa ajarkan. Dan tak disangka pula Nagisa menikmati momen mengajarnya.

"Oh, aku harus segera pulang. Hari sudah memasuki malam." Tiba-tiba Nagisa merapikan buku dan tasnya, bersiap pulang.

"Sudah mau pulang? Kau kan laki-laki, masa takut pulang kemalaman?"

"Bukan begitu. Anak kecil jangan banyak tanya."

Nagisa berjalan pulang dengan tergesa, dan Sakura mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau mengiutiku?"

"Hah? Aku juga mau pulang. Rumah kakekku tidak jauh dari tikungan itu." Sakura menunjuk sebuah tikungan.

"Oh? Kau tinggal bersama kakekmu?"

"Iya. Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal."

"Ma-maafkan aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Nagisa, aku menyukaimu. Besok ajari aku lagi. Ok?"

"Eh?"

Sakura kemudian berlari, meninggalkan Nagisa dengan senyum gelinya.

Sudah lama Nagisa merasakan ada orang yang mau menghargai pekerjaannya. Dan sudah lama pula ia bisa melangkah dengan kaki ringan menuju rumahnya karena saat ini tak dipungkiri ia sedang bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Dengan lirih ia ucapkan dengan bibir tersungging ria.

.

"Aku pulang."

Ternyata kali ini Nagisa tidak perlu membuka pintu rumahnya karena ibunya sudah membukakan untuknya.

"Kenapa kau pulang telat, sayang."

"A-aku membaca buku yang ibu berikan di _café_ dan tak terasa hari sudah malam. Maaf."

"Oh begitu. Ibu kira kamu main dengan Akabane. Kamu harus mendapat juara kelas dulu sebelum bisa bergaul dengannya sayang. Karena ibu malu dengan ibu Akabene kalau—"

"Ibu, aku mau belajar di kamar. Sendirian. Jadi tidak usah ibu temani." Nagisa seperti mendapat keberanian baru untuk menyangkal otoritas ibunya, mungkin karena ia baru saja tertular sikap urakan Sakura. Selain itu telinganya juga sudah panas saat selalu disamakan dengan tetangganya yang jenius itu.

"Oh, baiklah, sayang. Ibu akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu dulu." Dan untunglah sang ibupun kali ini sedikit bijaksana.

.

"Hoi! Nagisa! Lama sekali, sih! Aku menunggumu sampai _cappuccino_ ku habis, nih!" sakura marah-marah di balik meja sambil melambaikan tengan kea rah Nagisa.

"Hah? Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu menungguku." Nagisa cuek.

"Aku kan sudah menetapkanmu sebagai guruku." Gerutu Sakura.

"Jangan seenaknya sendiri, bocah. " Nagisa mengabaikan Sakura yang mempersilahkan ia duduk satu meja dengannya. Nagisa justru memilih meja yang berbeda tapi berdampingan dengan meja Sakura karena itu satu-satunya meja yang tersisa.

"Cih." Sakura kesal. Kemudian tanpa dipersilahkan ia langsung pindah satu meja dengan Nagisa.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja? Tidak akan! Kau selamanya akan menjadi gu—"

"Bagian mana yang belum kau mengerti?" Nagisa memotong kalimat Sakura tiba-tiba dan mengambil buku matematika bocah ingusan itu.

"E-eh?" Sakura justru terbengong sejenak.

"Mau diajari atau tidak?"

"I-iya! Ajari aku bab ini, ini, ini—"

"Bilang saja semuanya, huh." Nagisa sedikit kesal.

Sesi belajar bersama di _café_ terus berlanjut dari hari ke hari hingga mencapai satu minggu. Suasana hati Nagisa yang semula sangat suram sedikit demi sedikit lebih cerah akibat ulah Sakura yang meskipun kadang sangat menjengkelkan.

"Sakura, kalau boleh bertanya kenapa kau membolos sekolah?" Nagisa merasa ingin tahu kenapa anak didiknya ini memilih belajar di _café_ dengannya ketimbangg di sekolah bersama guru dan teman-temannya. Sejak awal sebenarnya ia menantikan kesempatan bisa bertanya.

"Mereka tidak menyukaiku."

"Siapa yang tidak menyukaimu?"

"Teman-temanku. Mereka mencoret-coret mejaku, merobek bukuku, bahkan menyuruhku pulang. Toh, aku juga benci mereka, jadi lebih baik aku belajar bersamamu, Nagisa."

"Oh, tapi itu namanya kamu menyerah, kan?"

"Nagisa, kau tidak tahu rasanya tertekan. Mereka selalu mengintimidasiku dan mereka selalu—"

"Aku juga merasakannya kok. Makanya, jangan menyerah. Ayo berjuang bersama." Nagisa mengatakan sambil tersenyum lembut yang Sakura tidak bisa mengartikannya, apakah itu senyum tipuan atau yang sebenarnya.

"Memangnya kau juga di- _bully_?" Giliran Sakura penasaran.

"Oh, ya. Aku besok ada ujian. Doakan nilaiku baik, ya. Agar aku bisa bebas." Nagisa bangkit dari kursinya, bersiap untuk berpisah dengan Sakura.

"He? Tentu saja, guru. Aku selalu berharap yang terbaik untukmu." Dengan senyum lebar khas seorag anak, Sakura terus memandang punggung Nagisa yang meninggalkan _café_.

Keesokan harinya, seperti kegiatan rutin baru Sakura yakni mengunjungi _café_ dengan setumpuk buku di sore hari. Ia ingin memberi kejutan pada Nagisa karena mulai hari ini ia telah berani masuk sekolah kembali. Kali ini ia juga datang dengan mebawa sebuket bunga. Setelah belajar bersama, ia berniat mengajak Nagisa untuk mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya.

Namun hari hampir malam, Sakura masih menunggu Nagisa dengan mencoret-coret buku catatannya. Ia bosan mengerjakan soal yang tersedia di buku. Ia ingin Nagisa segera datang.

"Haaahhh…Nagisa sialan. Apa dia tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ujiannya hingga telat datang ke sini?"

Sakura beranjak dari kursinya, hendak meninggalkan _café_ karena ia tidak ingin berkunjung ke makam saat malam.

Sakura menelusuri trotoar dengan langkah semakin cepat karena senja mulai menghilang.

"Kyaaa! Awas!"

"Oh, tidak! Dia akan tertabrak!"

"Hei! Berhenti! Jangan menyeberang!"

Berbagai teriakan mengejutkan Sakura, membuatnya beralih tujuan dari ke pemakaman menuju sumber datangnya teriakan.

"Ya Tuhan! Nagisa—"

Tanpa aba-aba Sakura melesat ke arah Nagisa, membuat teriakan orang sekitar semakin menjadi karena yang diteriaki kini menjadi dua orang.

 _BRUK_

 _CIIIIITTT_

Sebuah mobil mengerem mendadak lalu segera melanjutkan lajunya dengan semakin cepat. Nagisa terlempar ke seberang trotoar sedangkan Sakura meringkuk di jalan.

"Sa…Sakura?!" Nagisa sangat terkejut melihat sosok Sakura yang telah menyelamatkannya. Buru-buru ia menghampiri tubuh gadis itu dan menggoyang-goyangnya.

"Sakura! Sakura! Saku—"

"Berisik!" di luar dugaan, Sakura tiba-tiba membentak Nagisa dan perlahan ia bangkit berdiri.

"Nagisa! Apa-apaan sih yang kau lakukan?! Kau menyeberang tidak di penyeberangan dan di saat kendaraan berjalan! Kau mau bunuh diri, hah?!" seperti sedang kalap, Sakura memarahi Nagisa dengan kaki mencak-mencak ala bocah.

"Maaf. Aku gagal saat ujian. Hanya sebagian soal yang bisa kukerjakan dan ibuku akan sangat menyesal karena aku tidak berguna—"

"Bodoh! Kau mau bunuh diri hanya karena itu?! Jadi kau tertekan oleh ibumu?! Nagisa, kau belajar untuk dirimu sendiri! Kau berguna, kau sangat berguna bagiku! Hari ini bahkan aku mulai masuk sekolah karena dirimu!" Sakura lantas berjalan tertatih-tatih, memungut sesuatu yang terjatuh di tengah jalan.

"Nih!" Sakura menyodorkan buket bunga yang tadi akan dibawanya untuk mengunjugi makam orang tuanya.

"Selamat karena kau hidup. Dan jangan pernah mencoba mengakhiri hidupmu lagi." Sakura lantas memberi pelukan pada Nagisa dan sontak gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar dari sekitar mereka, bahkan jepretan kamera ponsel tak luput menyemarakkan.

Nagisa sangat malu akan kebodohan yang baru saja dilakukannya, dan dengan berbisik ia berkata,

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

 **END**

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK TELAH MEMBACA :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Yei~~ akhirnya selesai juga.

Makasih banyak buat penyelenggara udah ngadain event ini :D


End file.
